A Gwevin Tidbit
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Not really a story. I was just compelled to write a little something after the Charmcaster episode. Think of it as an appetizer for my coming stories. I don't own Ben 10.


**OMG! Even when hypnotized, Kevin is funny! "Gimme a break, my mind's a blank." I am SO glad Charmcaster got hers! Heheheheh… One more thing I need to say: KEVIN IS SUCH A FREAKING MORON!!!!! Sorry…this is the first episode I seriously wanted to hit Kevin… For once, Ben is right! Rock faced JERK! Grrrrrrr…. Oh well, this will lead to sweet tender Gwevin in the future. For example…**

Kevin stared into space as Ben stared at him. "Well? Anything to say?" Kevin shook his head. Ben nodded. "Okay. Wanna go home?" Kevin shook his head again.

"No. Go Jetray or something, okay? I don't wanna drive right now." Ben breathed a sigh.

"Okay. Later." He touched the watch which, for once, turned into something he wanted. "Jetray!" He zoomed off into the night.

Kevin watched Ben go until he was nothing more than a tiny speck in the sky. 'Good…I can be alone…' He turned and slammed his metal fist into a nearby rock, smiling in satisfaction as it shattered. He turned and pounded another one with his granite hand. He did that for a few more minutes before, panting in exhaustion, collapsing in the sand. He laid back and stared at the sky. 'I'm such a jerk…' He thought back to how hurt Gwen had looked when he had snapped at her. 'Such a jerk…' Hot tears streaked his hard cheeks. 'How could I hurt her like that?!' He wiped his eyes off. 'I'd better apologize…like she'd forgive me…

Gwen sat in her bed, staring at her spell books. 'Nothing…nothing…nothing…' _"You can't do much of anything!"_ Gwen swiped agitatedly at the tear that slid from her eye. 'Don't think about it…just keep reading…' As she read, she couldn't help but think about Kevin's words. Did he really think that she would purposefully keep him as he was? Did he really think that she was that jealous and possessive? If he really thought that… Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a stone hitting her window. 'Huh?' She walked over to the window and opened it. Kevin was standing down below the window.

"Hey, Gwen...could you come down for a sec?" He called up. 'Please come down…please come down…'

Gwen stared down at Kevin. Did he want to yell at her some more? "I'm kinda busy right now…" She hesitantly called back. She saw Kevin's face twist with genuine dismay.

"Please Gwen? I really need to talk to you!" He really looked desperate…

"Okay." She glanced at her clock. Though dark, it was nowhere near her curfew. A purple ramp appeared at her window and she calmly slid down to where Kevin waited. He looked really nervous.

"L-let's go to the lake…" He muttered. "I want to talk…alone about something." He turned and started to walk away. Gwen followed a few yards behind. When they approached the lake, Kevin didn't look at her. "Okay Gwen…I think…that you need to find someone else."

"What?!" Gwen let out a gasp. 'Is he seriously saying this?!' "Why?" Her eyes threatened to tear up. Kevin still didn't turn to face her.

"I'm not right for you, Gwen. You deserve better." He spoke slowly, trying to keep his voice from breaking. If he just kept staring ahead and not making eye contact…maybe he could do this.

"How are you not right, Kevin?" Gwen's distress changed to puzzlement. 'He doesn't sound mad…'

"Anyone who can hurt you the way I did deserves to be alone." He stated simply. "You should be with someone who appreciates you. You deserve someone who isn't a monster like me."

"You are _not_ a monster!" Not this again…why did it always come back to this? "When will you realize that?!"

"Charmcaster told me something when she was trying to seduce me. She said that being a monster wasn't on the outside. She said that it was the inside that matters. She was trying to trick me but…she was right." He bowed his head. "I'm a jerk, Gwen. I'm a con. I'm not a good person. Changing my appearance won't change that. Ben told me what you're doing and I'm telling you to not do it. No matter what, I'll be a monster. Why not have it complete on the outside?"

'He knows.' Her heart went into her throat. 'He wants to break up with me to keep from hurting me!'

"So…what I'm trying to say is that…I'm…sorry." His voice cracked at the last word and his shoulders began to shake. 'Oh no…don't start crying now!' Tears rolled down his face and he let out a compulsive gasp as his sobbing grew harder. He heard Gwen walking toward him. 'No…walk away! Don't make this harder than it is!' Gwen was standing in front of him. He closed his eyes to try and stop the tears but it didn't work. 'Jeez…'

Gwen felt sadness sink into her stomach. "Kevin…" She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek where the tears were falling. His eyes flew open. Keeping one hand on his green cheek, she continued to gently kiss him. More tears were falling. "Shhhhhh…" She whispered. "It's okay…"

"G-Gwen…" He murmured, closing his eyes again. 'Gotta push her off…' He couldn't though…he needed this comfort. "How could you…I mean…after what I said…" Gwen smiled up at him.

"Kevin, we're going to get into fights every now and then. It's inevitable in any relationship. We both need to know how to forgive and forget. Being with someone else wouldn't change that for me, if that's what you're still thinking about. I'd be miserable with anyone else." She blushed a little. She hadn't meant to say that last part. Kevin tilted his head.

"You would?" Gwen nodded slowly, not looking him directly in the eye.

"I love you, Kevin." She whispered, her face turning redder. "It doesn't matter what happens or what you say to me or what you do. I always will. I know that now." The next thing she knew, Kevin's cold arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh Gwen…" He whispered, fighting his tears. "What did I ever do that made me deserve someone as wonderful as you?" Gwen snuggled against him with a sigh.

"You didn't need to do anything, Kevin. I guess fate was on our side." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm going to keep trying to find a way to change you back. I promise."

"Thank you…for everything…" Kevin bent down and kissed her lips. "I love you too." Nothing more was said. No more words were needed.

**Figured I'd write a tiny tidbit for everyone. This wasn't meant to be long or deep. I guess I can forgive Kevin…because he's KEVIN BUTT KICKING LEVIN! ^_^ Oh, one more thing I found out: GHOSTFREAK IS COMING BACK!!!! I TOTALLY CALLED THAT like… MONTHS AGO! No holding back this time, I'm gonna post my Gwevin Ghostfreak fic I'm working on before the new episode comes out! L8er!**


End file.
